Your Guardian Angel
by crazedreader96akajetliormrslh
Summary: "I will never let you fall, I'll stand up with you forever." He always wanted to be there. Jarlos one-shot


Your Guardian Angel

* * *

><p><em>"James!" <em>Carlos's voice echoed in James's head, and that was what made everything so much harder. It had been a whole year since James had seen his boyfriend, and it wasn't even their fault. Carlos's father had found out about the two of then, and he had gone completely crazy, packing up what he could and taking Carlos away, shouting claims of taking him to rehabilitation, something James knew he was serious about. That man was a pure homophobe, and he wouldn't stand his only son being something he hated, not when he thought he could change it. Carlos's powerful cry ingrained itself in James's mind, always haunting him. James blamed himself, he always did. He would tell himself that he could have stopped him, that he could have held him tighter to keep him there. James would never forgive himself. He felt like he failed Carlos. He was supposed to protect him, love him with all his heart, but he felt like he couldn't even do that right. He was currently at the hockey rink with his other friends Kendall and Logan, and he completely zoned out to their carefree romance. He wasn't angry with them, he just wished he could be with Carlos that way. He looked off to the side and saw a picture of the four of them that the rink had put up, labeling them as the 'Most Dedicated Players In The League'. James's grip on his hockey-stick tightened as he slapped the puck with much force, sending it through the net and slamming into the wall behind it. Kendall and Logan looked up, shocked at the despair and anguish in their friend's eyes.

"James," Kendall said, he and Logan skating over to him.

"I know," James said. "You're going to tell me that I'm being stupid, and that I should probably forget about him."

"No way James," Logan said. "But it hurts us to see you like this."

"I-I miss him you guys," James said.

"This isn't your fault James-" Kendall tried to say.

"Yes it is!" James said. "If only I didn't kiss him when his father pulled up! If only I didn't hold him close before he was forcibly pried away from me! This is all my fault!"

"James!" Logan said. "Carlos will come back! Once he's eighteen, he'll be rushing back here! His father won't get a say!"

"I-I don't know if I can wait that long though," James said, his defense cracking.

"You've made it this long James," Kendall said. "And we're proud that you have. You can do this. His birthday is in a few weeks, then you'll be together again."

* * *

><p>"Carlos! Your date's here!" The young Latino jumped at the sound of his father's booming voice, but got up and rushed down the stairs.<p>

"Alright," Carlos said. "I guess I should head out."

"Carlos," his father said. "Who is in the car with her?"

"Her friend Camille. We're meeting with some of their friends." Carlos bit his lip, praying his father would see through his lie. Carlos Garcia Sr. wasn't the smartest, but he wasn't that stupid either.

"Alright," his father finally replied. He handed him his iPhone, and Carlos instantly took it, shocked he was allowed to have it again. "You've made progress."

Carlos internally shuddered at those words, but thanked him nonetheless. "Bye he said as he walked out of the door, his thoughts telling him to turn around and flip him off, but he refrained. He slid into the car and smiled at his savings.

"All set Carlos?" his supposed-to-be date Jo asked.

"Yeah," Carlos said. "Let's go." Jo quickly drove away, leaving the house behind them.

"Happy to be getting away Carlos?" Jo's girlfriend, Camille asked.

"Fuck yes," Carlos said. He had done it, he had finally broken free. And he was eighteen the next day, so he couldn't be stopped, and everything under his name was finally his. He had run into Jo and Camille at the store a few days ago and they made the plan, faking the date to get Carlos out. The three of them wanted to get back to Minnesota, Jo and Camille to start a new life and Carlos to get back to James. Thinking of James made Carlos's heart flutter. He was so close to seeing him, and he couldn't wait.

"Hey Carlos," Jo said. "You told us you'd show us a picture of James."

"Oh yeah," Carlos said, unlocking his phone, overjoyed to find his pictures intact. He selected the best one of James and handed the phone to Camille, who gave him a smile.

"Cute," she said.

"Oh he's so much more than that," Carlos said, taking the phone back and making some quick calls. They all knew they would be in Minnesota the next day, right on schedule.

* * *

><p>"Hey guys," James's voice echoed in the karaoke bar, all eyes turning to him. Kendall and Logan smiled at their friend. It had been a few weeks after their discussion, and it was finally Carlos's birthday. Now all they had to do was wait. "I know I haven't been here in a while, but I wanna dedicate this song to someone we all know and care about, hoping he'll come back soon. Happy birthday Carlos." The music started and James sat down on the stood, putting the microphone on the stand.<p>

_When I see your smile_  
><em>Tears run down my face<em>  
><em>I can't replace<em>  
><em>And now that I'm stronger I've figured out<em>

_How this world turns cold_  
><em>And breaks through my soul<em>  
><em>And I know, I'll find deep inside me<em>  
><em>I can be the one<em>

_I will never let you fall_  
><em>I'll stand up with you forever<em>  
><em>I'll be there for you through it all<em>  
><em>Even if saving you sends me to Heaven<em>

_It's okay, it's okay, it's okay_

_Seasons are changing and waves are crashing_  
><em>And stars are falling all for us<em>  
><em>Days grow longer and nights grow shorter<em>  
><em>I can show you, I'll be the one<em>

_I will never let you fall_  
><em>I'll stand up with you forever<em>  
><em>I'll be there for you through it all<em>  
><em>[From: .]<em>  
><em>Even if saving you sends me to Heaven<em>

_'Cause you're my, you're my, my_  
><em>My true love, my whole heart<em>  
><em>Please don't throw that away<em>

_'Cause I'm here for you_  
><em>Please don't walk away<em>  
><em>And please tell me, you'll stay, stay<em>

_Use me as you will_  
><em>Pull my strings just for a thrill<em>  
><em>And I know, I'll be okay<em>  
><em>Though my skies are turning gray<em>

_I will never let you fall_  
><em>I'll stand up with you forever<em>  
><em>I'll be there for you through it all<em>  
><em>Even if saving you sends me to Heaven<em>

_I will never let you fall_  
><em>I'll stand up with you forever<em>  
><em>I'll be there for you through it all<em>  
><em>Even if saving you sends me to Heaven<em>

_I will never let you fall_

The music ended and James stood up, walking back over to Kendall and Logan.

"That was great James," Kendall said. Logan looked around and his eyes went wide as he caught sight of someone in the back, two girls sitting next to him. The figure waved to him and smiled, standing up.

"Hey Kendall," Logan said to his boyfriend. "Come with me for a second." Kendall stood up and followed Logan, leaving James alone. A few moments later, James got a text from Logan, telling him to come outside. James sighed and got up, walking Ou the door.

"Guys?" he called. "You here?"

"James?" he heard and his heart almost stopped. He knew that voice anywhere. James turned and instantly rushed forward, wrapping his arms around Carlos, pulling him into a tight embrace. Carlos snaked his arms around James's neck, his legs curling around his waist. He buried his head into the crook of James's neck, starting to sob.

James couldn't believe it. Carlos was actually here, he was truly back. "It's okay," he cooed, raising a hand to stroke Carlos's hair. A few tears were making their way down his face, but he didn't care. He had Carlos, that was all that mattered to him.

Carlos pulled his head away and quickly pressed their lips together, the spark still traveling through him. A year apart never changed that.

"I missed you so much," James said, stroking Carlos's cheek. "So fucking much. How did you get here?"

"You can thank Jo and Camille," Carlos said, gesturing to the two girls next to Kendall and Logan. "They helped me get here."

"Thank you," James said to them. "Thank you so much."

"Anything to help true love," Jo said while Camille smiled, taking Jo's hand.

"I love you so much James," Carlos said, not letting go of him.

"I love you too Carlos," James said, and it felt so right to say it after so long. He wiped the remaining tears away from Carlos's cheeks before pressing their lips together again, relishing the feel. Carlos pressed their forehead together after they pulled away, a bright smile on his face.

"Come on guys," Kendall said, stepping forward with Logan's hand in his. "Let's head home."

Logan gave them both a smile. "We have a lot to catch up on." 


End file.
